The Enemy of My Enemy
by The Philosipher
Summary: Fox and Wolf have always been bitter enemies, but as his crew expands what happens when Wolf's little brother joins his team? Can he really be trusted? I only claim my OC in this story.


On the far off planet of planet of Corneria deep in the Lylat system an bipedal wolf was working on a fight ship. You could hear the clicking of his socket wrench while his oil stained cargo pants stuck out from under the ship. A black mole wearing sunglasses walked up t the side of the ship and leaned on the side. His fight suit creasing under the strain of his broad shoulders.

"How is it coming along, Kano?" He asked the wolf.

"Not bad." A muffled voice replied. "She should be finished in by tomorrow if I don't have any more issues."

"You sure you can get airborne in this?" He asked knocking on the metal body of the ship.

"Don't worry Kyle. She will at least get me to the docking bay." Kano pulled himself out from under the ship and dusted himself off. His old white t-shirt also stained with oil. His light gray fur matted down on his face and hands and the white patches on his chest and muzzle where darkened from the grime. His dark blue eyes were bloodshot from a full twenty four hour maintenance.

"So did you name her yet?"

Kano smiled and patted the ship that he had built from scratch. "Shiva." He placed his tools back in their iron case. "I think I'm going to rest for a while. I'll finish up after I get some sleep." He made his way back to his cot.

"Listen, I know General Pepper gave you permission to try. As a friend I don't think they will allow you to be part of the crew because of who you are."

The wolf turned back to his friend. "I'm nothing like my brother, that's why I will do all I can to be a Great Fox pilot. So that I can have a chance to put him down once and for all."

"Its their leader you'll have to convince, not me."

"I know." He entered his bunker and slid his tools under his cot and made his way for the showers. When he made it to the metal shower head he turned the water on hot, right away steam poured out over the scorching liquid. He took his soap and began to scrub the dirt and muck from his person. His fur slowly but surely lightened up from its grimy coating. Even though he was clean after a couple minutes he remained under the hot water to relax his aching muscles. Finally, he turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist. When he returned to his bunker he slipped on his favorite pair of boxers, red with a white tigress laying half naked in the front. He stretched and pulled off a book from his bookshelf before laying down on his cot and cracking the book open. The book was about the darker side of the animal psyche and how to develop a balance with your negative self. He found it interesting and was well into the middle of it. He even made notes of his thoughts in the blank areas of the pages. However after only about twenty minutes he had passed out with the book covering his face.

The following morning Kano was woken up by a loud banging on his metal door. He flailed and toppled out of his bed, the book he was reading slapped across his snout. He quickly got up to open the door. The one knocking was an old gray dog dressed in high class military uniform.

"General Pepper!" He quickly stood at attention in full salute with his chest puffed out and filled with air.

The dog looked at his pilot and chuckled at his appearance. "While I'm glad to see your quick to respond son, would you prefer to put some pants on?"

Kano looked down and remembered that he only was wearing his boxers. "Sorry sir." He retorted and shut the door. Moments later it opened again and the wolf was now wearing beige pants an black boots, along with a clean white t-shirt. "Do you need me General?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck. Your a good pilot and I'm sure you'll do more good out of the military. Kyle told me you should be ready to go today."

The wolf nodded. "Yes, I just want to run a systems check on my ship and if it goes well I'll be off."

"Great, I just wish I could let you use one of our ships but its against regulations."

"I'm aware of that sir, I don't mind building my own ship. I just hope their mechanic can help improve it."

"They have a great mechanic." He reassured. "Be sure to tell the crew I said hello."

"I will sir." He nodded. The two of the saluted each other and the general made his leave. Kano rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to his book shelf and grabbed a small electronic devise from the top. Once he returned to the hanger he took a good look at his ship, he didn't do a terrible job building it from scrap but you could easily tell he was an amateur. He opened a small metal hatch below the cockpit canopy, exposing various wires attached to a large green motherboard. "Hello there." He said taking the device and one by one attaching some of the wires to the box he held. He hit the switch on the side and watched the lights on top go off, the left was red but soon all ten tiny bulbs went green. A slight grin spread across his face. "Bingo." He was flying this thing after all. He replaced the wires and closed the hatch before heading back to his bunker. The next half hour was spent organizing his paperwork as well as a few changes of clothes in case he did in fact join the crew. Waiting for him back in the hanger was Kyle who stood next to a tall gecko and a muscular armadillo.

"Hey Kano." The armadillo waved.

"Roxas, come to see me off?" He replied.

"So you really are heading out?" The gecko asked.

"Yeah, sorry Jack. Just something I have to do." He answered as he threw his bag into the cockpit but held onto his file. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff in a couple days if a make it."

"You keep in touch Kano." Kyle nodded. The wolf held his cell phone up and smiled before slipping it back in his pocket. He friends gave him a pat on the back be fore he pulled himself up into his ship. Kano buckled himself in and waited for the others to get out of the way before binging the engines to life.

"Its alive!" He joked, obviously happy that the ship functioned. The home made starship rotated until it faced the hangers exit. Slowly it crept along the runway and gained speed as he left the hanger. Soon Kano punched the thrust and blasted into the planets atmosphere. Once in the vast vacuum of space he allowed his ship to cruse while he searched for the Great Fox's radio frequency. After putting on his headset he looked at the overhead monitor, the static on screen alternated between black and white horizontal lines, diagonal zig-zags, and full blown salt and pepper wars. "Hello. This is ace pilot Kano looking for Great Fox one. Come in Great Fox."

"This...Pep...f...t Fox..." He quickly altered the signal frequency, soon a middle aged hare appeared on screen. "I repeat, this is Peppy of Great Fox. Can you hear me?"

The wolf smiled and nodded before speaking into his headset. "Yes, this is Kano O'Donnell requesting permission to dock."


End file.
